Jóia Rara
by yui minamino
Summary: Depois de Esmeralda, Ikki nunca mais se permitiu amar. Mas uma nova personagem surge para alterar a peça. Como ele reagirá a essa nova oportunidade?


N.A: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence.

Jóia Rara

Capítulo I

Depois do frenético barulho das chaves, a porta foi aberta com violência intensa e um furacão cruzou o batente, despejando uma torrente verbal:

- Te peguei! Sai desse computador, desliga essa televisão e larga agora esse chocolate! – caminhava tropeçando entre os fios e o modem da conexão, espalhados pela sala. – E não não não! Eu to vendo! Me dá aqui esse copo de refrigerante!

- Boa noite pra você também Lílian. – a resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso alegre e debochado, como sempre.

Sem desviar-se do objetivo, a morena apontou o dedo para a loira sentada no sofá vestida com o famoso pijama azul de flanela:

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sábado.

- E que horas são?

A loira fez uma expressão pensativa e meio que chutando o horário, respondeu:

- Umas oito da noite?!

Sem qualquer resquício de paciência com a prima, Lílian puxou o laptop e a arrancou do sofá, empurrando-a em seguida para o banheiro do pequeno loft:

- São ONZE horas da noite Ruby! – a prima mais velha fez questão de enfatizar o horário para a mais jovem, na esperança de que isso a tocasse. Doce ilusão, ela era indiferente ao relógio. – E você vai tomar um banho caprichado, vestir sua melhor roupa, fazer uma maquiagem legal porque nós vamos pra balada!

Vencida por Lílian, Ruby já entrava no chuveiro, mas ainda assim tentou argumentar:

- Mas Lílian, eu tenho trabalho pra fazer e eu não to muito a fim de sair hoje...

- Ruby! Você nunca está a fim de sair! É por isso que eu não te convido mais.

- É. Você simplesmente invade o meu apartamento e me arrasta.

- E isso sempre dá certo! Agora vai tomando banho enquanto eu escolho a roupa. – Lílian saiu do banheiro com um sorriso no rosto, é, isso sempre funcionava. Mas esse era o único jeito de fazer sua prima sair de casa, na marra. Ruby era a pessoa mais anti-social que conhecia, era deprimente vê-la ficar em casa todos os dias só lendo e escrevendo seus estudos comportamentais. Aliás, esse era um grande mistério. Como Ruby escrevia sobre comportamento se ela simplesmente não saía de casa para encontrar pessoas? Ah é. Tinha esquecido internet. Ruby dizia que a internet é o grande meio de comunicação e expressão da atualidade.

O armário da loira era dividido em calças jeans, blusas brancas e all stars. Lílian suspirou, como sua prima podia ser tão... Chata?!

- Você tem alguma blusa de cor ou um salto? – gritou do quarto enquanto afundava-se no armário em busca de alguma coisa.

- Eu devo ter alguma coisa na gaveta de baixo. Faz um tempo que não compro roupas.

- Deu pra notar. Você não se cansa de ser monocromática?

- Eu gosto de um visual clean.

Clean? Para Lílian aquilo era sinônimo de chatice, sem contar que a prima usava manga três quartos em pleno verão da Grécia. Depois de muita procura, selecionou uma blusa de tecido leve, uma calça de corte reto e a única sandália de salto médio abandonada na sapateira. Por sorte, e sendo conhecedora dos hábitos da prima, trazia consigo um kit contendo algumas bijuterias e maquiagem.

Assim que saiu do banho, Ruby tornou-se refém de um secador e logo depois passou por uma seção de limpeza de pele, para finalmente maquiar-se e vestir-se.

Já no táxi, a caminho do bairro boêmio de Athenas, Lílian instruía a prima:

- Vamos beber muito hoje, foi por isso que eu nem vim dirigindo. Não tem problema deixar o meu carro na garagem do seu prédio né? Seu senhorio é tão chato. Mas isso não importa. Como eu tô? Essa cor de baton não me deixou com cara de quem ta na seca né? Porque eu vou à caça hoje, mas eu não quero que os homens pensem isso. E não esqueça o código que combinamos, sempre que avistar um gato, diga a posição dele como se fossem horas de um relógio, se ele for legal, dizemos que a primavera chegou, se for perda de tempo...

- Espera um pouco... A primavera chegou? – Ruby se viu obrigada a interromper a prima, de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo? – Não dá pra ser só um gesto, uma piscadela, uma coisa mais simples?

- Que seja então, mas o importante é a comunicação Ruby, falando nisso, no que você está trabalhando agora?

- Me encomendaram uma nova pesquisa comportamental sobre adolescentes, é para uma série de televisão, querem saber especificamente sobre o fenômeno "emo".

- Ein?

- Uma espécie de movimento entre os adolescentes, eles se vestem como os punks dos anos setenta e oitenta, usam a franja pro lado, devidamente alisada com muita chapinha e lápis preto nos olhos, o que inclui os meninos.

- Os meninos também? Então é um movimento gay.– Lílian parou por um segundo o retoque no batom com a informação curiosa, mas logo continuou o que fazia.

Ruby balançou a cabeça, Lílian era sempre tão simplista em suas decisões:.

- Não Lílian, eles são apenas... sensíveis. Escutam músicas que lhes ajudam a liberar suas emoções e... choram. – Como de costume, Ruby gesticulava enquanto explicava suas teses de pesquisa para a prima que nunca escutava.

- Então são enrustidos, porque um gay declarado não chora o dia inteiro. Aliás, vamos a uma balada gay, o Costa quer nos apresentar o novo namorado dele. Só espero que este dure mais que um ano.

- Eu pensei que iríamos à balada pra arranjar um homem... hetero. – Ruby questionou um tanto quanto confusa.

Respirando fundo como se fosse obrigada a dar uma explicação óbvia, Lílian respondeu:

- Porque hoje toca uma banda de rock, o que atrai muitas mulheres e, consequentemente, muitos homens, héteros. – virando-se para a prima, aproveitou para repreendê-la. – Se saísse mais de casa saberia disso senhora estudos comportamentais.

Como em todos os sábados de música ao vivo, a fila na porta da casa noturna era imensa, felizmente Costa tinha seus contatos e a entrada VIP estava sempre aberta a ele. Dentro do recinto, um DJ tocava KISS e Rolling Stones enquanto aguardava-se o show da banda local. O grupo foi direto ao bar e Costa providenciou alguns drinks free para as damas:

- Lindas, vocês vão amar ele. Eu mesmo o amo. Não tenho dúvidas, encontrei a minha cara metade.

- Assim como a encontrou na semana passada? E há dois meses atrás? – Ruby não podia deixar de alfinetar o amigo e suas frívolas paixões.

- Não liga pra ela Costa, isso é falta de você sabe o que. – Lílian concluiu a frase com um gesto significativo, deixando Ruby aborrecida e Costa rindo com a piada.

A noite parecia interminável, sentada em um sofá recostado à parede, Ruby disputava lugar com um casal que se agarrava ao seu lado. Já estava no terceiro drena e só tinha a intenção de parar quando já não sentisse mais nada. A banda era um horror, o que era realmente estranho já que o lugar era conhecido pela qualidade. Na pista estavam Costa e seu acompanhante, alguém de quem Ruby não lembrava o nome e nem fazia questão disso, pois na semana seguinte seria outro. Ao lado do casal, Lílian dançava de forma sexy, se é que isso é possível num show de rock e enrolava o inglês na letra das músicas, o que dois shots de tequila e quatro doses de vodka eram capazes de fazer a uma pessoa?!

- Logo a morena abandonou a pista de dança e jogou-se no sofá, caindo por cima do casal "apaixonado" e interrompendo a seção romântica. Completamente bêbada, Lílian tentou iniciar uma conversa com a prima:

- Você vai ficar ai a noite toda?

- Eu estou bem aqui, muito obrigada.

- Que seja. – Lílian fez um gesto displicente e tomou mais um gole da bebida que carregava. – Vem cá... me ajuda aqui... você entende dessas coisas de pose... gesto... ah... aquela coisa que diz o que as pessoas sentem...

- Linguagem corporal.

- Isso! – A morena tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, causado pelo excesso de álcool. Mas isso não a impediria de atingir o seu objetivo. – Certo então, olha aquele cara às três horas.

- Ein? – Ruby não lembrava do maldito código de horas.

Irritada com a falta de colaboração da prima, Lílian apontou o dedo, nada discreta, na direção do alvo:

- O cara encostado no balcão cacete! O bonitão de cabelo azul e corpo malhado! Será que você é cega?! Um Deus grego daqueles parado bem na sua frente e você não vê!?

Ruby imediatamente segurou a prima, puxando o braço da mesma para que parasse de apontar:

- Lílian! Não se fica apontando assim pras pessoas, é falta de educação. Eu já vi o cara, não precisa fazer isso!

Mudando completamente o humor, Lílian voltou a sorrir:

- E ai? O que me diz sobre ele? O que aquele corpo todinho feito pro pecado está gritando?

Ruby tentou ser discreta enquanto observava o rapaz. Não podia acreditar que o curso que fizera era desperdiçado fabricando certificados de validade aos pretensos namorados da prima. Mas Lílian estava certa, ele era realmente lindo, tinha um jeito meio rústico e ao mesmo tempo másculo, o que concluiu pela forma como segurava a garrafa de cerveja na mão e pelas roupas que vestia. Priorizava o conforto à moda, de forma que a calça jeans, levemente folgada na perna, não era muito nova. Trajava uma camisa cinza de mangas cumpridas, que no momento estavam dobradas até os cotovelos, conferindo-lhe um ar despojado e limpo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele certamente é solteiro, bem como é hetero.

- Tem certeza? – Lílian não poderia investir tanto em alguém que poderia ser seu concorrente.

- Camisa frouxa e sapatos gastos. Um gay nunca sairia com sapatos velhos e, com aquele corpo, usaria uma camisa colada para destacar o abdômen, isso sem mencionar que nunca beberia cerveja, dá barriga.

- Nossa, você é boa nisso. Continua vai.

Ruby deu seqüência ao seu "diagnóstico":

- Como eu disse, está solteiro, seus olhos passam por toda a pista de dança, sem se fixar num ponto em especial, está à procura de algo que valha a noite. E por fim, está entediado.

- Como sabe que ele está entediado?

Também entediada com a pergunta idiota, a pesquisadora respondeu:

- Porque ele bocejou e bufou. Mais alguma pergunta?

Lílian bebeu de uma única vez o que restava da vodka e levantando-se cambaleante sentenciou à prima:

- Isso é suficiente. Vou até lá fazer valer o que ele pagou para entrar nessa balada.

- Lílian espera. – Ruby não poderia deter a prima nem se realmente quisesse fazê-lo.

A morena caminhou de forma sexy e ao mesmo tempo cambaleante em direção ao rapaz, recostando-se no balcão, então disparou:

- Uma cerveja por seus pensamentos.

O jovem não se deu ao trabalho de encará-la, sem se mover respondeu:

- Eles não valem tanto assim.

Esboçando o que seria um sorriso sexy em condições normais, Lílian não desistiu:

- Que tal uma cerveja pelos meus pensamentos?

O rapaz a observou apenas com o canto do olho e respirando fundo, novamente rebateu:

- Você não precisa de mais álcool.

Fingindo-se de ofendida, Lílian aproximou-se o máximo que conseguiu, ficando quase colada ao corpo daquele homem charmoso e difícil:

- Hum... que sério. Será que eu ganho o direito de saber pelo menos o seu nome?

Já sem paciência com a bêbada inconveniente, o homem de cabelos azuis respondeu meio ríspido:

- Ikki.

- Ikki... você não é daqui... é? – Lílian mal conseguia formular uma frase, mas não deixaria aquele turrão másculo escapar de sua teia.

Quando Ikki fez menção de se retirar, ela pôs-se em sua frente, quase jogando-se sobre o cavaleiro:

- Espera, não vai embora ainda não. Que tal se eu lhe levar por um passeio a uma Grécia que você nunca viu?

Fênix fingiu ignorar a moça, segurando-a delicadamente pelos dois braços, removeu-a de sua frente como se ela fosse um mero obstáculo, mas assim que deu um passo à frente, o inesperado aconteceu.

Depois de misturar tantas bebidas, o estômago de Lílian resolveu se manifestar e a moça acabou por vomitar ali mesmo, no único par de sapatos bons que Ikki tinha.

Ruby, que assistia à cena do sofá, correu em direção da prima para ajudá-la, mas não chegou à tempo de segura-la quando esta perdeu a consciência nos braços do cavaleiro de bronze:

- Ai meu Deus! Lílian!

- Ela desmaiou, é melhor tira-la daqui. – Ikki já levantava a enferma em seus braços e abria caminho entre os curiosos, indo em direção da porta. Atrás dele, Ruby seguia aflita, juntando pelo caminho a bolsa de Lílian.

Assim que chegaram na porta, Ikki ajoelhou-se para apoiar Lílian em seu corpo, enquanto Ruby dava instruções ao segurança que a acompanhava:

- Traga água , uma toalha, qualquer coisa criatura, mas faça algo, não fique atrás de mim!

O pobre homem saiu meio aturdido com a bronca, enquanto isso Ruby voltou todas as atenções para a prima:

- Como ela está?

- Ela precisa ir pro hospital agora mesmo, tomar glicose. – Ikki deu o diagnóstico, já se preparando para levar a moça.

- Eu... eu... vou chamar um táxi. – Ruby estava meio perdida, sinceramente não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Estava preocupada com sua prima e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de vergonha pelo incidente com o estranho. E ele ainda estava lhes ajudando!

- Estamos afastados da cidade, não vamos encontrar nenhum táxi agora. Meu carro está logo ali. Segure-a de lado, nunca deixe a cabeça dela para cima, se ela vomitar, pode se afogar. Eu já volto. – Ikki deixou a morena sob os cuidados da pesquisadora, já correndo na direção do estacionamento.

Assim que pegou o Audi, parou-o em frente à calçada, onde as duas moças estavam. O segurança, que havia retornado com uma garrafa de água e um rolo de papel higiênico, o ajudou a colocar a jovem no carro. Isso feito, o cavaleiro e a loira entraram no veículo e saíram em disparada até o hospital mais próximo.

* * *

Uma hora depois, já no hospital municipal, Ikki estava sentado na sala de espera, tentando limpar o vômito do sapato, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar:

- Como sua prima está?

- Ela vai ficar bem, já tomou glicose e soro, agora é só esperar até que ela acorde. – Ruby falou num tom baixo, sua vergonha não lhe permitia falar mais alto. Se pudesse cavar um buraco ali mesmo e se enterrar, seria perfeito. Trêmula, alcançou à Ikki, uma caixa de lenços umedecidos que furtou do berçário:

- Isso vai ajudar a limpar... um pouco... o sapato... Se bem que não vai ajudar muito.

- Está tudo bem, é só um sapato. – o cavaleiro respondeu, aceitando a caixa e mostrando um sorriso tranqüilizador, mesmo assim, insuficiente para acalmar a moça.

Ainda nervosa, Ruby pediu desculpas:

- Eu lamento muito por isso... eu... eu vou lhe pagar um sapato novo... eu prometo... que número você calça? Quarenta? Quarenta e dois? Acho que quarenta e dois... você é alto...

- Não precisa, ele nem novo é.

- E quanto ao seu carro?! Ai meu Deus, eu não quero nem pensar nisso.

Nesse momento Ikki não pode conter a expressão de desconforto, realmente... no que se referia ao carro... era foda:

- Eu pago a lavagem do carro! Aliás, eu pago agora!- completamente nervosa e atrapalhada, Ruby abriu a bolsa e começou a revirá-la. – Eu só tenho cem euros... isso não dá pra lavar nem um terço do banco...

- Eu já disse que não precisa...

- Desculpa mas... estamos falando do banco de um Audi! Vomitado! – Ruby estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico diante da postura calma de Ikki.

O cavaleiro não pode deixar de se divertir com a pequena crise que só a garota enxergava. Se alguém deveria estar se descabelando era ele, já que o carro era do Santuário e ele havia pego sem permissão. Com tantas pessoas para ajudar e ele resolveu estender a mão para as mais problemáticas.

- Está tudo bem. Olha, eu resolvo isso sem problemas, você não precisa se preocupar comigo... só... com a sua prima. – O cavaleiro terminou a frase meio sem jeito, não queria ter sido tão direto.

Com um sorriso amarelo no rosto e mais vergonha ainda do que já sentia, se é que isso é possível, Ruby tentou melhorar a imagem da prima:

- Lílian não é sempre assim, sabe... ela é uma pessoa legal... quando não está bêbada e vomitando no único cara hetero e bonito da balada... – Imediatamente a jovem cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, realizando o que havia acabado de falar. – Eu falei bonito em voz alta?! Ai meu deus, que vergonha... eu não quis dizer bonito... não que você não seja bonito... Eu me enrolei mais. – a jovem pesquisadora segurava o próprio rosto com as duas mãos, tentando diminuir a temperatura das bochechas.

- Que tal se tomarmos um café? – Essa foi a única forma que Ikki encontrou de acalmar a moça à sua frente e impedir que a mesma entrasse em colapso nervoso.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Ruby aceitou o convite:

- Boa idéia... vamos... Mas eu pago! É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Posicionando as mãos num gesto de rendição, o cavaleiro fez um gracejo:

- Tudo bem então, como quiser senhorita.

Enquanto esperava Ikki voltar à mesa com os dois cafés, Ruby respirava fundo para não hiperventilar. Definitivamente nunca soube se comportar diante de um homem, sempre estragava tudo, era nervosa, ficava vermelha com facilidade e disparava besteiras sem controle.

- Um expresso com leite e açúcar. – Ikki aproximou-se e alcançou o café à jovem que encarava a mesa.

- Obrigada. – Ruby aceitou timidamente, soprando a bebida. – Desculpa, nós estragamos a sua noite.

- Vocês me fizeram um favor, minha cabeça dói só de lembrar daquela banda. – Fênix fingiu uma cara de nojo e conseguiu um sorriso tímido da moça de olhos castanhos.

- Nisso eu concordo com você, eu achei que seria melhor. O lugar só tem fama. – A loira ainda encarava a mesa quando arriscou dizer. – Você não precisa ficar se não quiser. Nós já causamos transtornos demais, seu sapato, seu caro...

- Se você falar mais uma vez sobre o sapato e o carro, eu vou entender que você realmente quer que eu vá embora. – Ikki a interrompeu sabendo que ela coraria e teria outro ataque de pânico, mas não podia evitar, estava se divertindo com a situação.

E não demorou muito para Ruby ficar vermelha e começar a gesticular freneticamente enquanto falava:

- Eu não quis dizer isso, não estou te expulsando daqui. É um lugar público, você paga imposto, tem todo o direito de ficar aqui... se bem que você é estrangeiro e não deve pagar imposto... quer dizer, imigrantes ilegais não pagam impostos, então talvez você não pague, não que você seja ilegal... quer dizer, você não deve ser ilegal... Você não é ilegal, é?

- Não, não sou ilegal. Eu tenho um visto, e pago impostos também. – O cavaleiro mal continha o sorriso, observava a jovem, recostado na cadeira. Arriscou mais uma pergunta. – Vocês foram sozinhas ao show?

Ruby precisava respirar fundo para recuperar o fôlego, assim que se sentiu em condições de formular uma frase coerente, respondeu:

- Não, estávamos com dois amigos. – Ikki não reagiu bem à palavra amigos, sentindo isso, a jovem imediatamente emendou. – Na verdade um amigo, o outro é o novo namorado do... amigo.

Criando coragem, Ruby também arriscou uma pergunta:

- Então Ikki, faz tempo que está na Grécia?

- Uns seis anos mais ou menos, o suficiente para aprender o idioma, mas não pra falar sem sotaque.

- Imagina, você fala muito bem, nem dá pra perceber o sotaque.

- Isso vindo de uma grega, é um elogio. – o comentário a fez corar, menos do que antes, a pequena conversa a descontraíra um pouco, estava mais relaxada agora e a vontade com o rapaz. – Você e sua prima moram juntas?

- Ah não. Já moramos uma vez, mas não deu muito certo, nossos horários eram muito diferentes.

- Só os horários? – Dessa vez o cavaleiro precisou morder a língua, o comentário não foi bem recebido pela loira. Talvez fosse cedo demais para criticar a família dela, apesar da obviedade do fato.

Num tom sério, Ruby decidiu esclarecer melhor o "mal entendido":

- Eu sei que você deve estar pensando o pior da Lílian, mas ela não é sempre assim. Ela é uma pessoa muito querida, sempre preocupada com os outros. Ela só estava um pouco de saco cheio, acabou exagerando e teve muito azar.

- Não a estou julgando, nem tenho moral pra isso. – Fênix nunca foi muito sociável, conversar nunca fora o seu forte. Em condições normais, seria menos papo, mais sexo e até nunca mais. Se a morena não tivesse dado "pt", quem sabe... - Acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto. No que você trabalha?

- Eu trabalho num instituto de pesquisas. Faço pesquisas comportamentais, traço perfis sociais sob encomenda.

- Parece... interessante.

Ruby não pode conter o sorriso:

- Não precisa ser educado. É uma chatice. Mas é conveniente, eu não preciso trabalhar enfurnada num escritório, todos os dias. E você? O que faz na Grécia?

O cavaleiro bebeu o resto do café de uma só vez, sempre tinha que mentir nessa hora, mas não havia escolha:

- Vim pra cá com a Fundação Kido.

- Mesmo? Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha lá! Ele entrou faz pouco tempo, está na contabilidade da sede, talvez o conheça, aliás, é o Costa. Que função exerce lá?

A gola da camisa pareceu ficar mais apertada, como ela especulava! Não bastava saber que ele trabalhava na fundação? Tinha que ter uma função? Não estava acostumado à dar tantas respostas, nem ia pra cama com ela? Aliás, por que estava perdendo tempo com ela se não transariam?! Ah sim, seu maldito senso de responsabilidade, se a morena tivesse desmaiado um minuto depois, nem na festa ele estaria mais:

- Eu não tenho uma função específica, mas a princípio, cuido da segurança da Senhorita Kido.

- Deve ser emocionante.

- Mais do que imagina. – a conversa foi interrompida pelo toque no celular de Ikki.

Era Shun. Andrômeda jamais concordou com o "empréstimo" do carro, mas não deixaria o irmão ser pego por Mu, de forma que ligou para lembrar Ikki de que o Mestre do Santuário faria a vistoria na garagem pela primeira hora da manhã e seria muito bom se o Audi estivesse lá:

- Eu preciso ir. – Ikki levantou-se com pressa, recolheu o celular e deixou uma nota de vinte euros para pagar o café que custava cinco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah... Uma emergência... da segurança. Eu realmente preciso ir. – O cavaleiro já alcançava a porta da cantina do hospital, quando percebeu o quão rude estava sendo e voltando rapidamente comentou – Por que não me passa seu telefone, talvez eu acabe precisando de um par de sapatos novos.

Ruby não conteve o sorriso, pegou o aparelho de Ikki e salvou o próprio número na memória.

* * *

- Minha cabeça está explodindo. – Lílian assemelhava-se a um cadáver quando saiu do pequeno quarto no loft da prima.

- Fofa, depois de misturar tequila, vodka e cerveja, você queria o que? – Costa não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar a amiga.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Ele foi nos buscar no hospital. – Ruby alcançou um analgésico e um copo d´água para a prima enquanto esta se atirava no sofá.

- Ai... eu nem lembro disso. A única coisa de que eu me lembro foi lá na boate, quando eu estava conversando com aquele homem maravilhoso e... – Lílian pulou do sofá ao recordar-se do episódio. – Meu Deus! Eu vomitei em cima dele! Que vergonha! O que será que ele está pensando de mim agora?

Costa soltou uma gargalhada e num tom irônico bombardeou a amiga:

- Olha, eu não faço idéia do que ele está pensando de você, mas tenho certeza de que a Ruby sabe.

- Costa! – Ruby repreendeu o amigo, mas não apagou a curiosidade de Lílian. A morena imediatamente quis saber o que se passava:

- Como assim a Ruby sabe? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora do ar?

- Me deixa contar... deixa Ruby? – Costa pulava como uma criança na sala minúscula.

Sorrindo com a reação do rapaz, Ruby fez um gesto de consentimento com a cabeça:

- Então amiga, além de Deus grego, o bofe é um gentleman. Ele te carregou até o carro! No colo!

- Não acredito!

- Eu me senti vendo Whitney Houston e Kevin Costner em "O Guardacostas".

- Ele fez isso mesmo depois de eu ter vomitado nele?!

- É... bem... você não vomitou só nele. – Ruby interrompeu por um momento a narrativa de Costa, deixando Lílian mais curiosa e ansiosa por notícias:

- O que eu fiz?

- Você vomitou no carro dele. – por mais que a loira tentasse ser suave, a notícia ainda era uma bomba e, se não bastasse isso, Costa piorou:

- Um AUDI! Devo ressaltar.

Lílian estava sem fala. Agradecia por não estar consciente no momento, porque se estivesse, pulava pra fora do carro ali mesmo.

Ruby tentou remediar a situação continuando a narrativa:

- Ainda assim ele te levou até o hospital e ficou lá até as cinco da manhã.

- Não não não. Você pulou todos os detalhes interessantes. Deixa que eu continue contando. Então menina, o gato convidou ela pra tomar um café e... tambores... pediu o telefone dela!

- Eu não acredito! Ele pediu o seu telefone?! Ai! Eu to tão feliz por você! – Lílian esquecera a dor de cabeça e abraçava a prima, fazendo cafunés na cabeça da loira.

Tentando se desfazer do "carinho" da prima, Ruby ficou surpresa com a reação:

- Você não se importa?

- Claro que não! Ele era só um flerte e se você tem uma oportunidade de fazer sexo, eu fico feliz! Olha que lucro, você nunca sai de casa e no dia em que sai, pega um peixe desses.

- A fofa ta podendo meu amor! – Costa, como sempre, colocava mais lenha na fogueira.

Totalmente sem jeito, morrendo de vergonha, Ruby começou a arrumar a sala, mais por ansiedade do que por necessidade:

- Ele não vai ligar e, se ligar, é pelo sapato que eu prometi pra ele. E Costa, você não deveria estar com a sua cara metade agora?

O moreno fez uma expressão entediada enquanto explicava o resultado de sua nova investida amorosa:

- Percebemos que não haveria futuro entre nós.

- Nossa Costa, esse bateu o recorde. Isso que eu chamo relacionamento relâmpago.

- Eu vou criar um estudo só sobre os seus relacionamentos Costa. – Ruby e Lílian também não perderam a oportunidade de alfinetar Costo, regozijando-se quando viram a provocação causar efeito.

- Há Há. Como vocês são engraçadas.

N.A.: Depois de uma década, aqui estou novamente. um fic novo que não é tão novo assim. faz muito tempo que imagino esse fic, mesmo ele tendo nomes e título de novela mexicana. e mais algumas informações. Se você é emo, leo o fic e se sentiu ofendido, por favor, não se sinta assim. Não tenho nada contra emos... minha irmã é emo... sim... uma ovelha negra na família, a menina cresceu com a mimha mãe ouvindo a nata do rock, beatles, roling stones... e ela foi gostar de Simple Plan! Ah, reviews por favor.


End file.
